The Mirai Chronicles
by Kaedin116
Summary: Future Trunks returns home with the intent of destroying the Androids and finally liberating the planet, however he quickly finds that things are rarely as simple as they seem and that in some sense Android 17 and 18 are victims in their own right. With Cell and other threats looming in the distance will the Half-Saiyan be able to set aside his hate for the sake of the planet?
1. Chapter 1

_***Author Note* **_Hey guys I'm still working on some writing for my other Trunks/18 fic, but having reread several really great fics involving Future Trunks and Future Eighteen I decided to try my own take on it. First and foremost this will be a Trunks/18 centered fic, I intend to let the development between the characters be slower and evolve as the arcs go forward. I want to let the growth to be a bit slower because I think it will feel more natural and make for a better story. Anyways enough of my babbling let's get it started...

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"So Goku ended up dying in the end after all? How sad..." Bulma mused with a sad smile.

Trunks bowed his head slightly. "Yeah, but he died a hero and he saved everyone in the process. "

The blue haired woman regarded her son a moment, before letting out a long sigh. "It's amazing to think how differently things played out in this other world, but what do we do now?"

Trunks relaxed his shoulders as a confident smile touched his face. "I'm going to end this once and for all mom. I did a lot of training while I was in the past and I was far stronger then Android 17 &amp; 18 in that world and those two were stronger then the ones in this world."

Bulma tapped her chin. "I wonder why that is?"

Trunks blinked. "What do you mean?"

The scientist shrugged. "Well I wonder why the androids in this timeline are weaker and why they sound so much different then the ones you encountered in the past. You did mention that they didn't really cause much collateral damage did they?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "You're right...I mean they looked the same and some of their mannerisms were similar, but the only person they actually killed was Doctor Gero. They seemed a lot less aggressive, but yet they were stronger. In fact they spared us when we first encountered them and were overpowered, but if I'm not mistaken when that happened in this timeline they killed everyone except for Gohan."

"It makes me wonder why these two sets of androids are so different? Maybe it has something to do with their programming. You said that this other Android, Sixteen had some sort of programming to kill Goku, but managed to overcome the programming right?"

Trunks frowned slightly not particularly liking where the conversation was going. "Yeah...he was odd despite his purpose he ended up living and dying...honorably."

Bulma nodded. "I have a theory, I bet the Androids in the past were given a lot more free will, hence why they weren't as set on killing, but I bet the Androids in this world are still in some way tied to that original programming."

"Is there a point mom? It doesn't change anything that pair has done and when they surface I'll make sure the Earth is rid of them finally." Trunks said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Bulma took a deep breath as she pushed up from the chair she was seated in as she stared at her son a moment. "Trunks...if you're so certain that you'll have no trouble defeating them now, I have to ask you for a favor. "

"What kind of favor?" he asked hesitantly as he feared her response.

"If you can bring yourself to do it...I want you to try and subdue them and bring them to me."

Trunks' mouth fell open. "Mom are you insane? Why in the world would I do that? Do you know how dangerous that could be?"

Bulma sighed. "Trunks what I'm about to suggest you won't like, but I need you to hear me out. The fact of the matter is...the planet is in ruins now, but there's still people worth protecting out there. What do you plan to do once you defeat them if some other threat comes this way? In the past the Z-Fighters always had a large group to handle threats. I want to see if we can't do something about the Android's programming and use them to protect the planet."

"Absolutely out of the question!" Trunks spat as he began to pace back and forth.

"Those two are monsters, I'll never forgive them and I'd never consider letting one of them watch my back."

"Dammit Trunks! Think for a moment would you? Put aside your anger and consider a few things. What are you going to do if some larger threat arises? Most of the times that Earth was saved it was because we had a team...Trunks you can't bear the burden forever...and even if you do manage to protect the planet until you die...what then? This planet has never been in a more fragile state."

Trunks gritted his teeth, but before he could utter a response the radio began to blare to laugh

"This is urgent news coming from Parsley City! Both Android 17 &amp; 18 have already laid waste to a quarter of the city, but just recently an unknown cicada-like creature has appeared and begun fighting the pair. Could this be a long awaited savior? This reporter isn't certain, but I implore you all the flee while you can!"

Trunks went pale. "Cell..." he breathed.

Bulma blinked. "Wait you think that's Cell out there in Parsley?"

Trunks nodded his head as he began to turn for the door. "I know it is...and if I don't hurry their may not be a planet left to save."

"Trunks please be careful and remember what I said!" Bulma yelled as the young Half-Saiyan disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Yo sis! Did you blow a circuit ?"

Eighteen's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she found herself lying on the ground. Looking up she saw her brother standing above her with an amused grin on his face. "What the hell happened? " she groaned as she reached up and touched the back of her head, before wincing as a series of quick images flashed through her mind. 'What was that?' she wondered to herself, before being shook from her reverie by her brother's voice.

"Looks like you did knock something loose." he mused as he folded his arms. "I guess you don't remember that creepy bug monster that ruined our game earlier."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "Bug monster?" she asked as she tried to recall what had happened earlier, before inadvertently flinching as the image of the monster they'd encountered flashed through her mind. "...I remember how ugly it was and that he kept saying something about perfection, but the rest is a blur."

Seventeen smirked. "Don't worry that thing was tough, but I think I scared it off after it managed to slip behind you and knock you out cold. So now that it's done...how bout we continue with our game?"

Eighteen rose to her feet as she eyed her brother. "Sometimes Seventeen you can be so immature. Don't you ever get bored with killing all the humans?"

The raven haired cybrog regarded her a moment, before scoffing. "Jeez sis that creep must have hit your head harder then I thought, you know you love this much as I do. Now come on...I'll be sporting and give you a handicap since you're not feeling well."

The blonde brushed some hair out of her face. "I think I'll pass. You go on ahead, I'll catch up..."

Seventeen sighed, before shrugging his shoulders. "Well Sis since you're being such a drag I'll make sure to have enough fun for both of us." he mused as he lifted up off the ground, before taking skywards.

Eighteen watched his form fade into the distance, before she let out a sigh as she floated to the top of a nearby building, before promptly laying on her back as she folded her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of sun on her ageless skin.

Truth be told she couldn't explain why, but she felt off...strange even. She wasn't in the least bit interested in joining her brother's game and she couldn't decide why that was. 'Maybe that idiot was right...maybe that creature did knock something loose' she mused to herself, before she promptly sprang to her feet, her eyes snapping open as she felt a huge power soaring in her direction.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the figure as it grew closer. It was a very familiar man. One that she'd seen on many occasions over the years, and yet he seemed very different. He looked older. She studied his now adult features and long lavender hair. He was no longer a boy. A hint of a smirk played upon her lips. "Trunks it's been a while..." she mused.

Trunks regarded her with a serious stare his gaze flickering between the buildings, before he landed on the railing some fifteen feet away from the blonde. "Eighteen..I take it you and your brother did this to this town? where is your brother at ? Where is Cell ?" he asked as he looked around the ruined cityscape.

The blonde eyed him for a moment, noting that his voice was even deeper now. "I'm not sure what a 'Cell' is. If you're referring to that ugly bug creature, Seventeen claims that he scared it off. As for Seventeen he's off on one of his games."

Trunk's eyes widened. 'I'm surprised Seventeen was strong enough to run Cell off. Then again maybe this Cell was just released, it's true that there aren't as many lifeforms now on the planet so he probably fell back to collect some more strength. Which means I have a little time. I'll start with destroying Eighteen and then I'll track down Seventeen. Even if Cell manages to get Seventeen before I can find him, I'll still be strong enough to stop him.'

"Android it's time you pay for every life you've ruined. Doctor Gero's sick ambition ends today!" he yelled as his gaze fixated on her as he clenched his fists.

Eighteen's eyes widened as she flipped backwards and fell into a fighting stance. She shivered slightly however, as she watched the Half-Saiyan begin to swell with power. She marveled as his hair erupted into a golden tint, but noticed that there was more to it then that. His power dwarfed anything she'd ever felt before, and yet it continued to grow all the while his muscles throughout his body expanded. She felt an emotion she'd never remembered experiencing...fear.

She never saw him move, but felt the air in her lungs leave her body as she felt herself being flung through the sky towards the ground, whether through reflex or instinct she managed to land on the street below on her feet, before she immediately fell to one knee as she let out a cry.

"W-what are you?! How did you get this strong?" She gasped as she tilted her head up only to see the Half-Saiyan towering over her.

"I'm the result of everyone you and your brother killed. Men,women, children...it's never mattered to the two of you. Almost everyone I've ever cared about has been stolen by the two of you. When I'm done today...this world will have a chance to start over and rebuild, but first I'll start by destroying you..." he said his eyes narrowing as he raised his palm up as he began to charge a ki blast.

Eighteen's eyes widened in horror as her instincts kicked in as she pushed away the pain she still felt as she flipped backwards a second after the Saiyan fired and where she'd been standing. The shock wave still caught her, shredding her clothes and sending her tumbling through the street, before she she finally came to a stop. She wavered as she tried to pick herself up. Shakily she made her way to her feet, before she began to quake once more as she saw the man who would undoubtedly be her executioner standing in front of her.

"And now you know how everyone else felt at your hands...helpless."

A choked sob died in her throat as she backed up several feet until she felt her back pressing against a wall. She couldn't run anymore. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it, but tears found their way to her eyes. She'd never felt so afraid...she'd never felt any emotion period this strongly before and yet she realized that was undoubtedly the feeling that each of her victims had felt. She scrunched her eyes up as a few tears spilled over and she embraced the inevitable. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" she yelled hoarsely.

Trunks eyed the woman his face was impassive, but internally he was taken back. He'd never seen such human emotions from either of the androids, with perhaps the exception of anger. His base Saiyan side swelled with the idea of her fearing him, but the rest of him was conflicted. She was mass murderer who had killed so many people that were close to him and millions of others and yet before him he also saw a beautiful woman who was terrified and crying. It didn't set well with his sense of honor. He'd expected the Androids to curse his name till their dying breath, but never this and then of course there was his mother's request. He gritted his teeth.

"You don't get to be sorry! I don't know if these tears are real or if their only crocodile tears, but I can never forgive you. You've taken everything from me. You deserve this, I won't let you harm anyone ever again!" he bellowed as he raised his palm as a golden energy began to form in the center of his hand.

Fear, it had been such a foreign concept for the deadly blonde beauty...until now. She could feel her pulse quickening, a short time ago she was a cold hearted killer, but now in perhaps her last moments she grasped some sense of humanity.

Eighteen snapped her eyes open as tears still fell down her cheeks. She stared into the eyes of her executioner as she swallowed and slowly nodded her head. "Y-you're right...I do deserve this. Do it..." she breathed.

Trunks recoiled slightly as he found himself lost in her eyes. 'Why is she so different now?...could these tears be real? No they can't be...she's not even human...does it matter regardless? She's killed so many people. I have to do this.'

A stray memory crossed the half-saiyan's mind. A moment in where his mother had told him about his father...it wasn't some sugar coated fairy tail, his father had been a genocidal monster in his own right...and yet somehow he had become a hero along the way.

Trunks screamed as he clenched his fist and dispelled the energy formed there. His chest rose and fell several times, before he found his voice. "...do you mean that?...do you really regret your actions?" he managed finally.

The blonde's legs finally gave way as she slid against the wall, before collapsing to the ground as she was shocked to still find herself alive. "I-I...yes. S-something happened to me earlier today when we were fighting Cell..." she breathed. "He hit me hard...I remember a sharp pain in the back of my skull...and when I awoke...I felt different. I keep seeing images...feeling things I don't understand. " she managed to get out.

Trunks gritted his teeth as he turned and punched a road sign into a nearby building, before letting out a growl of frustration. "Fine. You get one chance, but I'm not taking my eyes off of you. Do you understand?"

The blonde blinked away some of the tears in her eyes as she looked up at him in shock. "W-what? what are you talking about? Are you an idiot?!" she said some of her normal attitude slipping into her tone. "Why would spare me?...It's not logical. I've killed a lot of people, some of which you were fond of. "

Trunks stalked forward, before he picked her up off the ground till they were face to face. "You don't think I understand that?! I've hated you and your brother for so long the thought of sparing you now makes me sick, but I can't kill someone who's repenting and crying in front of me. As much as I hate it...I've been haunted by the eyes of you and your brother for years, but whatever happened...you're not the same person. " he let out frustrated sigh as he released her, before taking a step backwards.

"Now tell me where Seventeen got off too, before I change my mind." he grumbled.

The blonde still shocked stared at him a moment only finding her voice when the Saiyan's eyes bored into her.

"Like I told you I don't know where he is. What are you going to do when you find him? and what is this Cell creature? You seem to know something about him."

Trunks frowned. "Cell is another of Gero's creations. He's a monster like everything that bastard created, but he's perhaps the most dangerous, because his sole purpose is to absorb you and your brother. He needs to do this to reach his perfect form."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "He said something about perfection...that's disgusting though. But if you're so strong now you should be able to beat him right?!"

The lavender haired warrior eyed the bloodied beauty a moment, before slowly nodding his head. "Yes. He stands no chance in his current form, but Cell is clever. He realizes strength isn't everything, he'll be difficult to handle, it's why I have to catch him off guard, before he has a chance to prepare for me. As for your brother...He'll get the same chance you got Android. If he doesn't take it...I will destroy him."

"But you can't Seventeen is too proud, he'd never take that offer, maybe if he wasn't compelled by his programming, but there's no way he would as he is right now. Please...I beg you...he's my brother." she pleaded only to blink as the Half-Saiyan vanished from sight, before appearing behind her. With a quick chop of his hand she fell limp, he caught her, before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Mother I hope you know what you're doing. I liked it a lot better when my only goal was to kill these two." he grunted as he turned, before kicking off into the air.

* * *

Cell's tail swished back and forth as he walked out of a small village which was left silent, the only testament that there had been any life here was the articles of clothing that lay strewn about.

'Pathetic...these lifeforms offered little energy. Certainly not enough to give me the power I need to fight both Seventeen and Eighteen together.' his eyes widened however as he saw a lone figure soaring through the sky. A wicked smile pulled across his features as he began to sprint across the ground, his gaze never leaving the figure in the sky. 'Then again if my babies aren't together...it's an entirely different story.'

* * *

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin as Trunks walked in with a scowl on his face and an unconscious and battered Eighteen slung over his shoulder.

"What?...this is what you wanted right mom?" he asked before sighing.

Bulma relaxed after a moment. "Well yes...I just I didn't know if you'd actually listen to my idea. Here go ahead and sit her down. I'll see if I can't shut her down while I begin running some diagnostics."

Trunks complied as he carefully pulled the blonde off his shoulder and laid her onto the metallic table below. His gaze softened momentarily as he stared at her. 'Sometimes it's hard to believe...she killed so many people. She looks so peaceful like this.' he mused to himself, before he was shaken from his thoughts by his mother's voice.

"Earth to Trunks!"

"What?" he asked as glanced up at her.

"I was asking what happened out there? and where is the other one?"

Trunks sighed. "It seems like they managed to drive Cell off, but now I bet he's waiting for a chance to strike. As for Seventeen I have no idea...and since I can't sense him there's no way to find him."

Bulma nodded as she began to strap a series of restraints and wires to Eighteen's body. "What about her?"

"It's strange...she wasn't with Seventeen like usual and beyond that she wasn't acting like her normal self."

"What do you mean?" the blue haired woman asked.

Trunks rolled his shoulders. "Well for one she didn't seem as sadistic, it almost seemed like she had human emotions. I-I saw her cry and when she knew I was about to destroy her...she apologized and said I should do it." he said his voice sounding unsure as he stared down at the motionless blonde.

"That does sound strange. Hmm let me see something..." the woman mused as she flicked on several of the devices hooked up to the blonde. Several minutes elapsed in silence...

Finally Bulma's eyes widened as the scanners she was using began to feed her information. "Oh my god, Trunks those weren't just programmed emotions. This girl is human." she breathed.

Trunks stepped forward his body growing rigid as he looked between Eighteen's still form and then back to his mother.

"What do you mean mom? There's no way that these monsters are human! I've seen what they can do for myself. Up until today I've never seen either of them show any remorse and for all I know it was an act. She hasn't even aged a day since I first saw her. She nor Seventeen are in anyway human." he said with some steel in his tone.

Bulma let out a sigh. "Trunks you're letting your anger cloud your reasoning, but I guess you partly right. It's true that she's not human entirely at least... not anymore. However as far as I can tell all her organs and tissue are very much human, but enhanced greatly by an extensive amount of cybernetics. "

Trunks swallowed. "So you're saying that she was once human?"

Bulma slowly nodded her head. "It looks like it and that's not all. It looks like my theory might have been right. The scanner is picking up a chip inside her brain, but it seems to be damaged."

"She did mention receiving a head injury while fighting Cell..." Trunks admitted with a frown.

"Then it explains why her behavior changed. Maybe she now has more free will and isn't compelled by her programming."

Trunks growled as he turned and began to stalk away.

"Honey what's wrong? why are you so upset? This is a good thing."

Trunks turned to look back at his mother with a pained look. "For years I've hated her and her brother and it was suppose to be simple. I get strong enough and destroy them, but now I learn that in some way their victims themselves...that they weren't entirely in control of themselves. All that death...and who do I blame for it? I have all this rage and I have no one to take it out on."

"Trunks blame Doctor Gero. He's the one who started all of this. While I don't know yet how this girl and her brother became androids it's clear that they were amongst his first victims. I know you're angry son, but Cell is still out there and he's Gero's creation, but unlike these two he truly is a monster. If you want to take out your anger on anyone do it on him."

Trunks let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes a moment. "I don't like this one bit...but I know you're right, though it still doesn't mean I trust her and while Seventeen is like he is now...he's still a threat, one that I will do what it takes to stop. " he said as he opened his eyes once more as he looked at his mother.

Bulma slowly inclined her head. "I know son just remember the bigger picture here. Don't let your anger or pride get the best of you.."

Trunks was about to respond, but he suddenly tensed earning a worried look from Bulma.

"What's wrong Trunks?!"

"I have to go. I can feel Cell's energy which means he's about to strike. I'll be back mom!" he yelled as he bolted for the door.

"Be careful out there son!" she called out, before glancing back at the motionless beauty on the table before her. 'Oh I really hope I was right about you...'

* * *

*Powerlevels* I've tried to do a bit more research before providing any levels this time around. That being said it becomes a lot harder since power levels aren't given specifically as often after the Frieza Saga. So this my attempt at it, but keep in mind this is more for comparison then anything. I've decided that I will post all forms and utilize a x50 power increase from the base form to Super Saiyan and x3 from Super Saiyan to Ascended Saiyan. Again not sure if this is even close to correct, but like I said it's just for comparison sake.

Trunks (Base Form) : 5,200,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan): 260,000,000

Trunks (Ascended Saiyan): 780,000,000

Android 17 (Max): 180,000,000

Android 18 (Max): 170,000,000

Imperfect Cell (First Fight): 175,000,000

Imperfect Cell (After absorbing more lifeforms): 185,000,000


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A smirk crossed Seventeen's face as he stalked forward towards a woman with short black hair. "Hey little girl you're pretty tough for a human. You should be honored it's been a long time since anyone has survived one of my attacks. Although I wasn't even using a hundredth of my true power." he boasted as a sense of pride crept into his voice.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she planted her feet firmly on the ground as she shifted into a fighting stance, before spitting out some blood. "Just finish me already, but I won't give you the satisfaction of begging Android." she growled.

Seventeen frowned. "I could make a game out of making you do just that, but I'm not sure if I'm in the mood today.." he mused as he extended a single finger as he began to collect energy.

The woman gritted her teeth as she kept her stance. 'My Father and everyone I know has been killed by these monsters, but I won't run. I'll face my fate head on.'

A split second before Seventeen could fire his attack a large fist impacted against his cheek sending him hurtling across the street and through a nearby building.

The woman who had been starring into the face of death found herself shaking as she stared at her would be savior. The man was a giant. He stood at least seven feet tall and bore a green and black uniform. Beyond that he had an orange spiky Mohawk.

The woman finally losing a bit of her nerve spoke. "W-who are you?"

The Tall man was silent for a moment, before he tilted his head back to look over his shoulder. He had the same blue eyes as Seventeen, but somehow as he smiled he seemed far less murderous despite his build. "My designation is Android 16." he murmured in a very monotone robotic manner.

The woman immediately tensed as she shakily raised her arms. "I thought there were only two of you?..."

Sixteen's smile disappeared as it was replaced by a frown. "I can see that my kind has caused a great deal of suffering for this planet and for that I'm sorry. You should stand back. He is not dead and I suspect he will be angry when he emerges."

The woman blinked a couple of times caught off guard by the Android's manners. 'Could this be a trick? but it makes no sense. Why is this one protecting me?...I guess it doesn't matter. If it's a trick of some sort I'm dead anyway...I might as well listen to the big guy.' she decided as she took several steps backwards, before shielding herself behind a nearby wall.

Sixteen's eyes fixated on the rubble as it began to shake before a yell could be heard as it was incinerated as Seventeen stalked out his clothes torn and with a single bruise on his cheek. He looked less then amused by this twist in the game.

"You...I remember you from the Doctor's plans, but you were never finished. What are you doing here?"

Sixteen was quiet a moment. "Gero's computer was still very much alive. It had continued to work uninterrupted for years now. I was finished per Gero's original specifications, though I suspect I was deemed a failure as the computer never released me."

"Then how are you here?..."

"Approximately six hours ago the computer released Androids 13,14, 15, &amp; 19\. What the computer did not account for was the damage the lab had sustained due to years of disrepair. When they were all released, the lab suffered a power fluctuation one that unsealed my container. I insured however that there is nothing left of the computer or the lab that can be used again."

"It figures...you're nothing more then a defective inferior model only released by accident. You should know that you got lucky and caught me off guard. I'm Gero's ultimate creation and when I'm done with you I'll trash the rest of those rejects. Who knows it might even be fun.." Seventeen mused with a grin.

"According to my scans my own power far exceeds your own capabilities. It would be advisable to surrender, before pursuing this course of action." Sixteen said in his typical manner.

Seventeen's brow furrowed as he held out his palm. "I'll show you why I AM the perfect android!"

* * *

Trunks stopped a moment mid-flight as he began to sense something peculiar. He could still feel Cell on the move, but in the distance he could see explosions that looked like a battle was being waged and far to the east he see another city being obliterated. 'What the Hell is going on? Seventeen must be the one fighting someone else in the distance, but if it's not Cell who could it be? Furthermore if Seventeen and Cell are in that direction what's causing the destruction to the east? The only person I can think of is Eighteen, but she should be deactivated at the moment.'

A drop of sweat rolled down his face. "I have to figure out what's going on and put an end to it all before it's too late."

* * *

Bulma took a deep breath as she flipped a switch and took a step back.

Suddenly the blonde resting on table began to stir as her eyes slowly opened. The woman peered around her surroundings a moment, before her gaze finally settled on Bulma who shrank back as the other woman's eyes fell upon her. "Where am I?" she asked.

The blue haired woman let out a pent up breath. "Uh well you're currently at Capsule Corp. I patched you up after Trunks left you here."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "Trunks left me alone with his mother? That doesn't seem wise considering what I've done in the past." she said with a hint of regret lingering in her tone.

Bulma swallowed. "So you know who I am?"

Eighteen offered a lazy shrug of her shoulders. "Of course that old bastard had information about almost all of the friends and family of the Earth's special forces cataloged. I'm still surprised Trunks left me with you...he doesn't strike me as the type to trust that easily."

Bulma laughed nervously. "Well he isn't but...I guess I wanted to believe that you weren't all bad...and besides, from what I've been hearing on the radio, He might need your help. "

Eighteen scoffed. "Even if I were inclined to help him which I'm not...he's far stronger then me or Seventeen. What could I possibly do to help him? What could he possibly need my help with anyway?"

Bulma frowned. "There have been more reports on the Radio of other androids attacking other cities. I don't know how, but it seems like Gero's legacy is still very much alive and although you and your brother have caused a lot of pain for this planet, there are still a lot of innocent people out there that deserve better then this."

The blonde was quiet a moment. "Trunks should have destroyed me. There is no making what I did right and ever since I began to see things more clearly...I can only remember all those faces...all the blood that's on my hands. "

"I once told Trunks the truth about his father, he was a ruthless warrior who killed billions and though he did so under a galactic warlord...he reveled in it, but if someone like him can change... then I believe that anyone can. Vegeta wasn't the only one. Yamcha was a thief, Tien wasn't much better, and Piccolo wanted to kill or enslave the entire planet. "

"So that makes it right?!" Eighteen shouted as she stared at the other woman. "You can't magine what kind of burden this is...to have felt nothing for so long then to feel all that guilt weighing upon you all at once."

Bulma steeled herself as she fired right back. "Deal with it! While you're wallowing in self pity and guilt my son is out there risking his life again and he's all alone and he's all I have left. He's been alone for so long now, please...I beg you... help him."

The blonde marveled at the other woman. 'She knows that I could kill her with no effort at all, but she still isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's not half bad...' she mused before sighing. "I'll do what I can...but I'm not sure what that will be. I'm not sure how strong these other androids are, but if there enough to cause Trunks problems I'll be more of a liability then anything."

Bulma shook her head. "Maybe not...check your systems. I uh...made a few changes."

Eighteen quirked a brow, but said nothing as she fell quiet for a moment, before her mouth fell open.

"My energy output...it's increased considerably and the bomb in my chest is gone, but how?"

Bulma offered a cheeky grin. "Well Gero wasn't the only genius in the world. Actually the power increase was already possible for you, but Gero had a restraint in place. I suspect he did so hoping that between your programming and that restraint that it would be easier to control you and your brother as for the bomb...well I didn't waste all that time for you to go and do something stupid."

The blonde actually smiled as she rested a hand on her hip. "Fine. I'll do what I can to help...where should I go?"

Bulma tapped her chin a moment. "Well Trunks is heading West to find Cell and your brother. So perhaps you should head to East City and see about handling what's happening there. "

Eighteen brushed some hair out of her face. "Alright...do you have any idea what's actually happening there?"

Bulma shook her head. "No I just know that a report of another Android menace was being reported before everything went silent, but this report didn't sound like your brother or Cell so I can only assume it's something else."

"Great. Well here I go to play the hero..." she said in a dry sarcastic manner as she walked towards the door.

'Trunks please bring my brother home alive. I know you can't see it, but somewhere in there he has a heart too.'

* * *

"Don't you dare look down on me! I'm going to destroy you." Seventeen gasped as he preformed a roundhouse kick to the side of Sixteen's neck.

The tall android however merely tilted his head, before looking down seemingly unphased. "I already told you that this course of action would be inadvisable. Fighting me is pointless. Surrender." Sixteen said once again in his monotone manner.

Seventeen clenched his fists as he flipped backwards. Sparks flew from his hands as he stared at the taller android. 'This is impossible. I should be the strongest. Sixteen was a failed model. One that was never meant to be released.'

The woman known as Videl watched from her vantage point with a look of amazement on her face. 'He's really doing it, the big guy isn't even trying. This is it...maybe it will finally be over soon.'

* * *

Unknown to the two fighters and the woman that lingered nearby, another spectator was watching with anticipation. His eyes narrowed. 'My this is an unexpected turn...I didn't expect to see any other androids beyond Seventeen and Eighteen. It matters little if anything their presence may serve to distract the others so that I may make my move.

The creature tensed however as he watched another fighter rocket into view from the East. 'Impossible. Could Trunks really be the power I felt in Parsley City earlier? No that's impossible Saiyans are not capable of obtaining such strength...and yet I feel as if I should approach that one carefully. Wait Parsley...where is my Android 18? Why is she not with her brother..?' Cell gritted his teeth. 'What if that boy destroyed her? my baby...the tool to my perfection. I need answers...I need more power. I'm not sure how much longer Seventeen will survive.'

Trunks frowned as he flew into a small town. 'That's strange Cell's energy disappeared. I doubt he's dead...so most likely he's hiding agai-' he was stopped mid thought as he noticed who Seventeen was fighting and it took him offguard. '

'Sixteen?...but how ? I thought he was never created in this timeline. But if he's here what could be causing the destruction I'm sensing from East City?' he clenched his fists. "It doesn't matter..I need to end this quickly."

Seventeen let out a cry of pain as he fell to one knee and began to cough up blood. "D-don't think for a moment...that you've won. I'll crush you. Do you here me?!" he growled as he made to rise to his feet only to receive a swift chop in the back of the neck as Sixteen appeared behind him, knocking the Android unconscious. The Giant Android relaxed slightly as he tilted his head upward offering a smile as Trunks landed some thirty feet away with a slightly wary look on his face.

"Are we friend or foe Sixteen?" Trunks asked his eyes narrowed.

The orange haired android regarded him a moment, before responding. "I have no intention of harming you or any other inhabitant of this planet. "  
Trunks relaxed slightly. 'It seems like Sixteen is more or less the same.'

"I'm glad to hear that. I know this must sound strange, but I've met you before...in a different timeline. Though I didn't expect you were ever created in this one."

Sixteen was quiet a moment. "Gero's computer for years worked to complete as per the doctor's original plans, but I was deemed a failure, however I was not the only android released. Androids 13,14,15,&amp; 19 have also been unleashed. I can sense that they are indeed the ones causing destruction to the far east."  
Trunks' eyes widened. 'Dammit there's so many of them...and Cell is out there somewhere. Possibly very close. I have to stop these other androids, but I also have to find Cell. What if mother was right? Maybe I can't do this all alone anymore?'

"Excuse me?" a voice called out breaking the Half-Saiyan's train of thought as he noticed a woman perhaps in her mid to late twenties with short black hair walking towards him.

Trunks watched as the woman stopped a few feet away, before bowing her head towards Sixteen. "Uh...thankyou." she finally managed earning a simple smile from the large Android. Her gaze shifted to Trunks. "You...I've seen you before. You're the one who's been fighting the androids on your own for so long."  
Trunks bowed his head slightly. "Yeah so far I don't have much to show for it, but now I have the strength to finish this once and for all."

"Great! Then you won't have any problem teaching me how to fight like you do...and how to fly."  
Trunks blinked a couple of times as he stared at her. "You can't be serious...even if I could now's not the best time. Besides martial arts takes years of disicipline it won't be something that can be taught overnight."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Listen here pal, I may not be able to fly or blow things up, but I've been learning martial arts since I could walk and I'll have you know my father was the World Champion before the androids arrived."

Trunks sighed as he looked at her a moment. 'She may not be entirely bluffing. She has an incredibly strong powerlevel for a human without extensive ki training, but still as she is now she'd only be a liability. "Listen Miss, if you really want training...then I'll help you if and when time permits, but first we still have an Android problem."

"The names Videl...and thank you." she murmured.

"What do we do about him?" Sixteen asked as he motioned at the unconscious Seventeen.

Trunks sighed. "Against my better judgement. I'll take him back with me to Capsule Corp. "

Sixteen nodded. "Very well in the mean time I will head East. I can detect Eighteen is heading in that direction as well."

Trunk's mouth fell open. "What did you say?"

"She'll reach East City within fifteen minutes. " he added.

"Blast it. I should have known mom wouldn't listen to me. I just hope she's alright. " He said as he began to walk towards Seventeen, before both he and Sixteen caught a flicker of movement as a silhoutte leaped above them. Trunks' eyes widened as he recognized Cell a moment too late as he creature yelled out.

"Solar Flair"

"Ah my eyes!" Videl screamed as she raised her hands to her face.

Sixteen grunted while Trunks let out a growl as he fired blindly, before something caught him across the face and sent him flying backwards into a building.

A manical laughter could be heard as several seconds would pass, before both Sixteen and Trunks would feel Cell's powerlevel skyrocketing.

'Dammit...that same move again. ' Trunks gritted his teeth as his vision slowly returned as he saw Cell now standing before them in his second form.

"Ah much better, what do you think?" Cell asked with a smirk as he looked between the three figures.

Trunks frowned as his gaze never left Cell. "Sixteen take Videl with you and get out of here. I'll deal with Cell. I'll be on my way to East City when I'm done with him."

"Very well..." The tall android said in his monotone manner, before he without warning grabbed Videl and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey...what are you doing?!"

Without warning the Giant took skyward.

Cell smirk never left his face as he watched their forms shrink into the distance. "I could stop those little insects now, but that would take the fun I have planned later. I am curious though..how you plan to "Deal" with me. I sensed your full power in Parsley City. I'll give you this...you're stronger then anyone else on this planet, but you're nothing compared to me."

This time Trunks actually smirked. "Cell what makes you think you felt my true power in Parsley City? I didn't even use half of my full power."

Cell scoffed. "I'm not falling for that bluff. There's no way you could attain such power..."

The Lavender haired warrior chuckled. "Very well then Cell...allow me to humor you then and make you a believer..." he said before he took a deep breath as he clenched his fists. Slowly his strands of loose hair would begin to defy gravity as they started to spike, his eyes would flash into a brilliant teal blue. After a second or so his hair would erupt into a golden tint as an aura swelled around him. Cell's composure didn't slip in the slightest...until he watched as the boy's aura continued to swell. Several seconds would now pass as the boy's entire frame would swell as his muscles would begin to bulge. Second by second Cell's face would shift from one of confidence to horror as he felt Trunks power continue to skyrocket and surpass his own.

Cell shivered as he took a step backwards. "It's not possible. How could you possibly have obtained this much power?"

Trunks let out a breath as his power finally plateaued his visage now entirely serious as he glared at Cell. "I've been to the past...and I've seen you destroyed once...and I intend on letting history repeat itself today."

* * *

*Powerlevels* I've tried to do a bit more research before providing any levels this time around. That being said it becomes a lot harder since power levels aren't given specifically as often after the Frieza Saga. So this my attempt at it, but keep in mind this is more for comparison then anything. I've decided that I will post all forms and utilize a x50 power increase from the base form to Super Saiyan and x3 from Super Saiyan to Ascended Saiyan. Again not sure if this is even close to correct, but like I said it's just for comparison sake.

Trunks (Base Form) : 5,200,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan): 260,000,000

Trunks (Ascended Saiyan): 780,000,000

Android 13 (Max): 250,000,000

Android 14 (Max): 165,000,000

Android 15 (Max): 160,000,000

Android 16 (Max): 320,000,000

Android 17 (Max with restraints): 180,000,000

Android 18 (Max with restraints): 170,000,000

Android 18 (Max without restraints): 300,000,000

Android 19 (Max): 140,000,000

Imperfect Cell (Max): 185,000,000

Semi-Perfect Cell (Max): 550,000,000

Videl (Max) 3,500


	3. Chapter 3

*Author Note* Hey folks!

First off I wanted to take a moment and touch base on a few things. First and foremost I'm not going to get sucked into over analyzing the powerlevels and what not. Their only there as a way of referencing how characters compare to one another. I'd received a lot of feedback from my other fanfic requesting I provide base levels so the way I'm handling is that the multiplier from base to Super Saiyan is x50. Super Trunks is approx x3 his Super Saiyan form and I'll probably keep something similar going forward. I've never understood why people get caught up on these numbers, as after the Frieza Saga I think the only brief reference in the show is when one of Mecha Frieza's scouts read Trunks' power at only 5 because he's suppressing his powerlevel. My point is the powerlevels aren't meant to be serious so just take it in stride. Even Toriyama tried to get away from stating power levels as the show went on.

Beyond that the other thing I wanted to touch on was Eighteen's apparent personality reversal. When I first started writing this fic I had a lot of inspiration from other fics. Reprogrammed which is a great fic focuses on Eighteen being as the name suggests reprogrammed as a protector rather then a destroyer. I've seen other fics go a different route and show Eighteen being rehabilitated by Trunks or slowly being shown the concepts of emotion and morality. I wanted to do something different or at least try to. Essentially the concept is that Eighteen's and Seventeen's personalities differ from the main timeline because in this fic Gero initially put a restraint on both of their personalities in an attempt to limit there free will. It worked partially. Both being destructive, psychotic, and merciless, but still not obedient. When Eighteen loses this restraint she begins to exhibit more human emotions and continues to resemble more of her main timeline counterpart.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Thirteen smirked as he sat upon the top of a high rise watching with amusement as Fourteen,Fifteen, and Nineteen laid waste to the City below. "Heck I'm surprised there are so many humans left. Seems like Seventeen and Eighteen have been slacking." he chuckled, before letting out a whistle as Eighteen rocketed into view. "If it aint the blonde beauty herself. Come to join our little game sweetheart?"

Eighteen scrunched her nose up in disgust. "While I don't entirely care about all these people, the thought of working with you and those rejects down there makes me sick."

Thirteen slapped his knee. "Ah now that's a riot, but seriously you're breaking my heart blondie. We Androids should stick together. Seems like there's still plenty of slaughter to be found. You sure you're not interested?"

"A day ago I probably wouldn't have thought twice, but I'm not the same person anymore. I don't find murdering weaklings who can't defend themselves entertaining. Call off your goons or I'll start by scrapping you." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

Thirteen threw his head back and laughed. "Did I hear ya right? You said that you'd scrap me? Sweetheart...you ain't got the juice to back that up."

Much to his surprise a smirk played on the blonde's face as she after imaged, before reappearing behind him. She delivered a swift kick to the back of his neck, before reappearing in front of him as she brought both of her hands down atop his head sending him flying through an adjacent building. A grin teased her lips. "Oops. I'm sorry you were saying something?"

A growl escaped the building as Thirteen rocketed back into view. "Seems like ya got some improvements Girlie. Though it won't matter. Need I remind ya...you're outnumbered." he chuckled darkly.

The blonde's gaze swept around her as she noticed the other androids 14,15, &amp; 19 now floating upwards as they slowly surrounded her. "Coward. You afraid to fight me one on one?"

Thirteen scoffed. "Don't go hurtin my pride too much. We've got a job here to do. Since you and ya brother took your sweet time there's still lifeforms on this planet that need to be exterminated."

"According to the data acquired at least a fourth of the world's population remains." Nineteen reported in a robotic manner.

"So that's your purpose then?" Eighteen asked as she stared at Thirteen.

Thirteen smiled. "Well truth be told, my original purpose was to kill Goku, but the computer altered that due to the fact that Goku died years ago. Instead my purpose is to exterminate the human race. Then of course the next step..."

The blonde frowned as she tensed. "And what would that be?"

"Why Gero's original goal...to replace the human race with a world filled with Androids. Think of it Eighteen...why oppose us when we're only doing what evolution itself requires of us? The strong survive and weak die. Humans are nothing more then short lived insects that could never comprehend our design. If they truly were meant to survive we would have already been stopped. "

"You're right humans are weak and flawed creatures, but the first time in a long time I can think for myself...I can feel emotions such as fear, perhaps even under the right circumstances joy or other things I've not felt in a long time. " a hint of a smile pulled at the beauty's face as she rested a hand on her chest.

"I've begun to cherish feeling something again. I don't want to be a mindless machine anymore. A part of me is jealous of the humans. They are pathetic at times, but they can find happiness, have families, and do things that I cannot. While I don't completely understand them. Maybe their not so bad. Do your worst Thirteen, but I'm not interested in your plans."

Thirteen snorted. "Well if that ain't somethin. Almost sound like a human. All the more reason for me to rescind my offer. Boys destroy her."

* * *

Cell's eyes widened in horror as he felt air leaving his lungs as he looked down to see a massive fist buried into his stomach. "Y-your wretch..." he growled as he swung downwards at Trunks only to meet air instead of the Half Saiyan. A second later the boy would appear behind him, before planting his foot into the back of the Android sending him hurtling into the ground below.

Trunks held his hands above his head as he began to concentrate and gather energy. "Finish Buster!" he yelled as he hurled a massive ball of energy at the ground below. The resulting explosion shook the ruined town and caused the surrounding area to begin quaking. As the dust and smoke settled he folded his arms as he floated upwards appraising the crater he had formed.

"You can come out Cell. I know that blast wasn't strong enough to destroy you."

A growl emanated from below as a fist shot up out of the ground as Cell's mangled from slowly rose up out of the ground. The Android was missing his right leg and left arm. His missing limbs had either been destroyed or separated and buried under tons of rubble and dirt, blood staturated his entire frame as he snarled. "Curse you boy! You would be nothing to me in my perfect form."

Trunks' eyes narrowed. "Cell I will never allowed you to reach your perfect form. That is a promise."

Cell gritted his teeth as his limbs began to reform.

"Surely you're curious? I must admit your power is marvelous, but having power without a means of testing it...well it's a shame don't you think? What if you never have the means of testing the depths of your power Trunks? I could give you the ultimate challenge. Think of it Trunks...this could be the only chance you'll eve-" he was cut short as the Half-Saiyan vanished, before reappearing in front of him as he extended his palm a look of determination in his eyes.

"Cell your words won't work on me. I know the horror of your perfect form. In the world I visited my father made the mistake of letting his pride and hunger for a challenge cloud his judgement. I won't repeat his mistakes. You will never have Eighteen. This is where the nightmare ends..." He breathed as the energy in his palm extended.

"No. You can't...It's my destiny. I cannot be denied.." he sputtered as his fear gave way to rambling.

"Vanish now Cell!" He screamed as he trust his palm outward as a golden flash escaped his hand, before cascading forward catching the Android directly in it's wake. Nothing in it's course would be spared as the blast disintegrated everything in it's wake, before hurling into the evening sky.

He let out a deep breath as he tilted his head as he stared into the distance. 'I have to get to East City. I need to know what's going on. I need to dispatch the other androids...and when I'm done this will finally be over.' he mused as he kicked off the ground and took skyward. What the Half-Saiyan didn't realize was that deep below the ground some of the Cell's makeup had survived after the android had been dismembered. It wasn't much...but nevertheless. The few cells would soon become many...

* * *

Eighteen continued to weave in and out of the way as she fought a desperate three on one battle between her, fourteen,fifteen,and Nineteen. Thirteen had so far elected to merely watch the entertainment. To her credit she had managed to put up a hell of a fight, but with the three of them fighting as one it made it hard for her to single one of them out.

As time had begun to wane on though she'd taken more hits. Her mind wasn't entirely focused. She had felt Cell's powerspike and along with it, Trunks. She already deep down knew the truth, but clung to hope that somehow she was wrong.

She gasped as she suddenly felt Fourteen wrap his arms around her from behind as Fifteen and Nineteen used the opening to began pummeling her let and right.

Every hit stung and caused the blonde's vision to blur slightly, she tensed however as she let out a scream as she formed a barrier around herself sending Fourteen flying backwards into a building and forcing Fifteen and Nineteen away from her.

Thirteen who sat with a smug look on his face on a nearby building laughed."Wooh blondie it looks like you're startin to wind down a bit. I'm surprised though you're puttin up a better fight then I expected. But you're startin to get sloppy. I wager you're running out of lives."

"Fuck off!" she growled as she fired a stray blast as the platinum haired android, before she raised a knee to block a kick from Nineteen, as she raised her left arm to stop a punch from Fifteen. She flipped backwards avoiding a punch from Fourteen, before kicking off the tall android's shoulders as she darted up the building, before leaping atop a nearby crane. Her gaze flickered between the androids. 'Was this how you felt for so long Trunks?...this out numbered and powerless?'

Thirteen smile finally faded as he floated up into the sky. "Well sweetheart. I do believe it's time to stop playin. Boys it's time..."

The other three Androids fell into Sync with him as they floated to his side.

Eighteen's eyes widened as the other three androids began to glow. "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

Thirteen broke into a wide grin. "Cell ain't the only one with a higher form. I was originally only built to interface with Fourteen and Fifteen, but the computer redesigned me so that I can incorporate any and all synthetic parts into my design."

Eighteen's eyes widened in horror as wrenching sound could be heard as parts from each of the other androids began to loosen themselves, before flying at Thirteen and melding into his body. Quickly piece by piece would be removed from the other three androids until finally nothing remained of them. The Blonde pulled her hands together as she began firing a series of blasts at the hulking android hoping to stop him from completing his transformation. The deadly beauty panted as smoke obscured her view, however she tensed a faint tendrils of lightning could be seen sparking from within the smoke. She shivered as the smoke began to settle as she saw a much taller version of Thirteen. He retained most of Thirteen's features, save the fact he'd grown at least a foot, and was now much thicker at the chest,arms, and legs. Beyond that his platinum hair now had streaks of black in it and in his hands energy absorption devices could be seen.

The new Android stared down at his hands, a smirk pulling at his features and he threw a couple of quick punches in the air, before craning his neck to stare at the blonde.

"Ya seem nervous. Where's all that spunk you had before?...you won't serve as much of a test, but I need a ragdoll to test my new body. Once I've had my fill...I'll strip your synthetic parts from your body myself. Though considering you're not fully synthetic...you'll feel a great deal of pain as your being ripped apart."

Eighteen felt herself shaking. She slowly steadied herself as she placed her hand on her chest. "If you come one stop closer...I'll self detonate." she bluffed realizing that she didn't have the ability to carry out that threat.

Thirteen looked at her curiously. "That desperate huh? What makes you think you'll have enough time ?"

"Do you really want to risk that? If you can't stop me...I'll take you with me and you won't be able to outrun the blas-" she was cut short as Thirteen appeared out of nowwhere, before grabbing her by the throat as he picked her up off the ground.

"Ya know a bluff only works when your opponent can't see your hand. I have Nineteen's scanners now within my design and I know you don't have a bomb inside you anymore. In fact with my new power...I don't even think you'd serve as a decent test. "

The blonde squirmed in vain as her vision continued to blur.

"No Eighteen. I believe this is where I rip apart from the inside out. "

Eighteen clenched her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth.

What she didn't expect however was to feel herself falling free as she heard a load crashing sound.

Her eyes flew open as she saw Android Sixteen standing there with his fist extended. She tilted her head to see Thirteen climbing out of a nearby house.

She recognized of the design of Sixteen, but never imagined to see him in the flesh. "Y-you're Android Sixteen aren't you?"

The redheaded giant slowly inclined his head as he offered a hint of a smile. "Yes I am. I was fortunate to catch him off guard, but it will not likely happen again. I will need your help to hold him off until back up arrives."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Back up? You mean Trunks?" she paused as she thought about the Half-Saiyan a moment. "I felt his power earlier...with Cell. I guess you were there too. My brother is he?.." she trailed off as she took a stance beside Sixteen.

The giant was quiet a moment. "Cell managed to surprise us and absorbed your brother."

Eighteen felt a pain in her chest a moment, before she nodded numbly. "I-I understand. Thank you."

"Well Well. Ain't this a surprise. If y'all think for a moment that the two of you stand a chance though...you're deceiving yourselves."

* * *

"I am whole!" Cell gritted his teeth as he burst out of a pile of rubble before breathing heavily. He tilted his head as he sense Trunks was now far away. 'That brat. I will not be humiliated again. I must have Eighteen. I have to use this chance to catch them off-guard. I doubt that brat will give me a second chance." he scowled as he focused on suppressing his powerlevel before he began to dash across the ground.

"I will achieve my perfection, I will not be denied." he spat as he focused on Trunks' powerlevel.

'I will follow the boy's power. He will lead me to Eighteen and the other Androids. Then all I must do is wait for my chance to strike...'

* * *

"Ma'am are you alright?" Videl asked as she stared at the blue haired woman who still seemed stunned.

Bulma sighed. "I-I yes...I just wasn't expecting that giant to be so friendly."

"I know how you feel. The androids have never been anything but a blight on this planet, but it sounds like even they have the ability to change." Videl mused.

Bulma nodded slightly, before she studied the other woman. "Not to pry, but how did you end up with Sixteen in the first place?"

Videl sighed as she closed her eyes a moment. "I was the last survivor in Parsley City after Seventeen attacked. Sixteen stopped him and saved my life. When your son showed up, I told him I wanted to train...so here I am."

"You really want to train after seeing what the Androids can do? Aren't you scared?" Bulma asked as she leaned against a lab table.

Videl frowned. "That's exactly why I want to train. I'm tired of being scared. I'm sick of being hunted and feeling powerless. Besides if Trunks can get that strong...I should be able to as well."

Bulma chuckled slightly. "Well I have known some powerful fighters that were humans, but you should know that Trunks isn't normal. Still I'm sure once everything is said and done he'll be able to help."

Videl folded her arms. "I"m sure of it now. Trunks is one of the fighters that's been fighting the androids for years isn't he?...where is the other man? Where is Gohan?"

Bulma's eyes widened. "How do you know Gohan's name?"

The other woman adverted her gaze. "He and I were...we were something, he promised to teach me how to fly...and to train me how to fight like him, but he just disappeared one day. " she breathed as she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Videl...I'm sorry, but Gohan is...he's been dead for a while now. He was killed by Seventeen and Eighteen." she said in a somber tone.

The other womans clenched her fists as she slowly nodded her head. "Deep down I felt it...but I wanted to believe I was wrong. Excuse me a moment.." she said as she turned and walked out of the lab.

Bulma watched with a pained expression. 'Videl...I know how you feel. I've felt that way for years. Even if Trunks can stop the androids. It will take many years for the wounds here to be healed...and I'm afraid some wounds will never heal.'

* * *

Trunks (Base Form) : 5,200,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan): 260,000,000

Trunks (Ascended Saiyan): 780,000,000

Android 13 (Max): 250,000,000

Ultra 13 (Max) 710,000,000

Android 14 (Max): 165,000,000

Android 15 (Max): 160,000,000

Android 16 (Max): 320,000,000

Android 18 (Max): 300,000,000

Android 19 (Max): 140,000,000

Semi-Perfect Cell (Max): 550,000,000

Videl (Max) 3,500


	4. Chapter 4

***Short Note***

**I recently received a review simply stating that I was an arrogant fool for deleting reviews. First off you don't know anything about me to draw any such conclusion. Secondly I only delete reviews that only contain extreme flaming or are otherwise inappropriate. I have no issue with constructive criticism, but there is a fine line. I would never treat another human being the way some individuals choose to treat each other online. I get sick and tired of people bashing each other for no reason. I realize that by posting something online that I invite critics and opinions of all types, however I don't think it's asking much for those who do post reviews to be respectful and to act like decent human beings. This is no way applies to the whole community, but from time to time I do get these kind of messages which really irk me. Anyways enough of my ranting for now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Eighteen's legs buckled as she fought to make her way back to a standing position.

Sixteen though battered rose back to his feet a bit quicker, but it was evident that even he was starting to feel worn down.

"What's wrong yall? I thought you were gonna take me down together?" Thirteen laughed as he folded his arms.

"Tell ya what...being the sporting guy that I am. I'll give you both a free shot. Do your best." he said as he widened his stance as he opened his arms. A wide grin spread across his features.

"Sixteen...this may be our only chance.." the blonde said between heavy breaths as she stared at Thirteen.

The redhead giant shook his head. "No. Thirteen is well aware that he now far outclasses both of us. He simply wants to make that evident and he may attempt to absorb any attack we use."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "So what do you suggest? We do nothing?..."

Sixteen frowned. "Distract him. I shall make sure he doesn't get the chance to escape."

"What are you talking about?" she said in a hushed tone as she eyed him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I intend to self detonate. He will not survive the explosion."

The blonde turned to stare at him in shock. 'He would sacrifice himself so willingly? but why? Sixteen is completely synthetic...why would he give everything up to stop this guy? how can anyone be so selfless?'

"Tic Toc...time's a wasting. What's the verdict?" Thirteen laughed as he looked between the pair.

Sixteen's glanced over at Eighteen. "It is for the best. But I cannot do it without your help."

The blonde's lip trembled. "B-but you can't...it's not logical."

Sixteen offered a rare smile. "I haven't had much time to enjoy it, but there are still things worth protecting in this world and as long as life remains in this world...there is something to fight for. Please at this rate we will not both survive long enough for Trunks to arrive. Let me do this."

The blonde swallowed as she fought a wave of emotions she wasn't very familiar with threatening to get the best of her. She slowly nodded her head, before she took a final deep breath as she kicked off the ground, before dashing towards Thirteen who stood there with a wide grin.

The Blonde pulled her fist back as if she intended to punch Thirteen, however instead she landed in front of the hulking Android, before extending her arms outward as she channeled all of the energy in her body causing a bright purple flash to emanate off of her and temporarily blind the other android.

Thirteen chuckled. "So that was your big move huh? Well just wait till I can see again I'll rip every hair out of that pretty little head of you-" he was cut off as he felt a pair of arms circling around him, before locking him into place.

"What in the hell?" he growled as his vision began to clear up. He could see Eighteen several feet away with a troubled look on her face and looking thoroughly exhausted, as he tilted his head he could see Sixteen out of the corner of his eyes. "What kinda strategy is this? Even held in this position neither of you can do any real damage. " he barked into laughter.

"You are mistaken. According to my calculations the ordnance in my body possess more then enough power to destroy you." Sixteen stated earning a look of horror from Thirteen.

"Y-you wouldn't?! Boy don't joke...why kill yourself? "

"While short I have cherished my existence. This world could be a good place to live again...if our kind weren't allowed to do as we have done. It is fitting. One of Doctor Gero's own creations will ultimately stop his madness from spreading any further. I see no other course."

"NO. Sixteen you can't!" Thirteen growled as he tried to break free, however the red headed giant held him in place.

Eighteen stared blankly, before she heard Sixteen's voice which snapped her back to reality. "Eighteen you must move. I do not wish to harm you. I cannot say the same thing about your brother, but I can see that you do possess a conscious. Do not turn away from it...it is not a weakness, but a strength."

"Sixteen I-I..." The blonde started as she felt herself extending a hand only to stop as she saw the Giant's eyes narrow.

"Go!" he barked.

The blonde turned on her heel, her heart began to hammer as she kicked off the ground and took skyward shakily. She flew until she finally couldn't move any further as weariness kicked in as she collapsed upon a small road on the outskirts of town.

Today had been a nightmare. She'd never felt so tried not only physically but mentally. From the overflow of emotions, to the pain she'd felt from losing her brother and received physically from fighting not only Trunks earlier, but all of the other androids. She felt her vision blurring. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a flash of light as a massive explosion went off.

* * *

Trunks' eyes widened in horror as he saw an explosion far in the distance.

"What in the world is going on in East City? I can't sense the androids so I have no idea who's winning, but that explosion is massive. I have to hurry... once this threat has been eliminated, the Earth will finally be free." he mused aloud as he pushed himself harder as he continued racing towards East City and into the unknown.

Twenty minutes later the Half Saiyan would arrive upon the still and quiet aftermath of East City...or at least what remained of it. The Center of the City was a giant crater. On the outskirts of the city he could make out numerous survivors who were still trying to flee further away from the city. However there was no sign of battle nor any further destruction to be heard or seen. It was fairly quiet now as the sun began to sink in the distance.

His eyes would slowly scan the surrounding area, before settling about a familiar silhouette that lay motionless upon an abandoned road on the outskirts of the city. His brow furrowed as he slowly descended. His feet touched to ground as he strode forward, before hesitantly kneeling down as he studied the still form of Android Eighteen. She was again battered and bloodied. Her denim jacket had been shredded and was now gone. Her shirt bore various burns and holes as did her pants. She sported several bruises and cuts. It was strange for the Half Saiyan to see her again in this manner. She had always been an invincible monster that had plagued him for years and yet now she looked so fragile. He watched for a moment before noticing that her chest was still rising and falling indicating that she was still alive. She looked so human like this...and despite her wounds she was still stunningly beautiful. He snarled his nose slightly. He knew better then to entertain such thoughts, despite her actions she'd still been his first crush as a boy, but now he knew better...well at least for the most part. He shook his head as he glanced around a moment.

What had happened here? Where were the other androids he'd expected? Where was Sixteen?

His attention was drawn back to her as a cold wind caused the blonde to shiver slightly, though he could tell that she was still very much unconsciousness. He frowned as he seemed unsure a moment, but slowly he worked his jacket off, before he lifted her up into a sitting position as he slid his much larger jacket onto the smaller woman. He sighed as he placed one hand upon her back and another under her legs as he picked her up and slowly floated upwards into the sky.

For several minutes the Half-Saiyan had remained silent as he flew through the night sky. His thoughts were only disturbed as he began to feel her stirring. Her eyes unexpectedly shot open as she shouted. "Sixteen!" before going limp as she found herself face to face with Trunks a look of confusion and and fear was etched on her bruised face.

Trunks winced slightly. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like seeing fear on the android's face. He should revel in it, but he had already done so when he'd backed her into a corner with the intent of killing her. At the time he was so angry and fueled by his transformation that he'd fed off of her fear, but now it somehow felt wrong. If her new attitude was just an act, she was certainly good at it. "...You met Sixteen then? What happened to him? and what happened to the other androids I heard about? There was nothing left when I arrived. Did they get away?"

The blonde stared at him a moment still uncomfortable, but felt too exhausted and fearful to protest. "...Y-yes...He helped me fight off Android Thirteen after Thirteen absorbed the other androids."

Trunks grunted. 'I guess that accounts for those rejects.'

"What happened?" he asked trying to keep his tone even.

Eighteen shook her head. "We were outclassed. Even together we couldn't touch him...but Sixteen came up with a plan. I...I distracted Thirteen so he could subdue him. Then Sixteen..." she trailed off a moment as she recalled the giant's last words to her.

"He blew himself up to stop Thirteen?" Trunks finished with a sense of certainty.

The blonde looked surprised but managed a weak nod of her head. "Yes. He deserved better then that. He had done nothing but try and be a hero for the short time he was alive. I should have been the one to blow myself up...but now I can't even do that..." she whispered as her eyes began to grow wet with tears.

Trunks gritted his teeth. While he'd never loved any of the androids, Sixteen was the only one he'd actually liked. He'd earned his trust from his actions in the other timeline and it would seem he'd done so again. "You're right...he deserved better then that, but he's gone now and if you really are different now then don't let his death be in vain. Use this second chance my mother has given you...that I'm giving you to do something good."

The blonde's eyes widened as she stared at him. "What can I possibly do? I tried to help with those other androids and while I held my own against the others I couldn't do anything against Thirteen. How can I be of any help to you when I'm so much weaker? "

"Well for one. If you're still partly human...you should be able to still train. I bet you and your brother never trained all those years and since you possess so much stamina you could probably push yourself harder then any normal human. I don't like to admit it, but today showed me something. There may be a time in the future where I can't be everywhere at once. I could use some help."

The blonde was quiet a moment as she processed his words. "How can we ever work together though if you never trust me?...even if I wanted to help you protect this planet...we won't get anywhere if you keep expecting me to attack you or if you keep considering killing me all the time."

Trunks stared at her for a long moment. "I'm sorry. I'll try...but I can't promise you anything. Every time I close my eyes...every time I sleep I'm reminded of why I have hated you and your brother for so long. I don't know if I'll ever be able to move past that, but I will try..and I'll try to remember that you're not the same person who tormented all these years...not really. "

The blonde relaxed slightly. "I guess it's a start..." she sighed.

"I'm sorry about your brother.." he grounded out as if it were poison in his mouth.

Eighteen's blinked as she looked at him surprised.

"What?.."

Trunks frowned. "You begged me to try and save him before. I was careless and Cell managed to absorb him and now he and Cell are dead."

The blonde's lower lip trembled a moment. "I-I...thank you."

It was the Half-Saiyan's turn to look confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

Eighteen offered him a weary smile. "I never expected you would even try to save my brother. Thank you for at least trying. It means more to me then you can imagine.

Trunks wordlessly nodded as he let out a deep breath. 'When did everything become so complicated? When I returned home I never expected anything like this.'

* * *

Being the predator that he was, Cell watched from the shadows, as the two figures disappeared into the sky. 'So once again I've been denied my perfection...how can I hope to fight Trunks with my current form?' he mused to himself, as he stalked through the ruined cityscape only to pause as his eyes widened as he began to notice pieces of the various androids that lay strewn around. Many of the pieces were badly damaged however others were still in decent condition.

As the hours would tick begin ticking by Cell would continue to sift through the entirety of the city, picking any scrap or fragment he could find from the androids. Several hours later the Android would finally stop as he stared at the heap of parts he'd gathered. His tail flicked back and forth. He was designed to achieve his perfection, however he could technically absorb any life-form into his design. A wicked grin spread across his features as the tip of his tail expanded, before he began to assimilate each and every part he'd collected.

He tensed as the tip of his tail finally closed and he felt a massive surge in energy as his body began to shake violently. Several seconds would pass at the Android grew another foot in height, his already muscular frame would become even more defined. His arms and legs had become even thicker, the Green tint on his body would shift to a blood red color while the dull brown would become black. His tail would extend slightly in length though he was still missing his wings. Finally his face now seemed a bit more human, with a very rugged jawline and nose. A far cry from Perfect Cell's more defined face. His eyes were still an icy blue.

Cell slowly stared down at his hands as a chuckle escaped his lips. 'This body isn't without it's limitations, but the power is incredible. With this at my disposal...I will find Eighteen and reach perfection. As for Trunks...I will crush him and this entire world into oblivion."

* * *

Videl watched curiously from a chair as Bulma seemed to be studying a blueprint of some sort. "So what are you so wrapped up in? "

Bulma rubbed her eyes a moment as she looked up from the table she was bent over and over at the other woman. "It's a new project. It's plans for a spaceship."

The blacked haired woman blinked. "Are you serious?"

Bulma let out a slight chuckle. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've actually been on a spaceship before, but that was years ago. This is from scratch and it will require a lot of rare resources."

"But what's the point? What purpose will that serve?"

"Well you see, there is another planet out in the galaxy called New Namek. The natives of that planet having a set of magical artifacts called Dragonballs. As bizarre as it may sound these Dragonballs can grant the person who collects them almost any wish." She said expecting a bewildered expression from the other woman but instead was met with a casual stare.

"I...remember Gohan telling me something about these Dragonballs. He said that there use to be some on this planet, but they originated from another world. I'll admit it sounded too good to be true...but you don't seem crazy to me."

Bulma let out a sigh. 'Well I'm glad Gohan didn't leave her in the dark.'

"Well I'm glad you think that, because once this android menace is finally over, this is my plan on how to get the Earth back on it's feet."

"I see. Well I know it doesn't mean much ,but I'd like to help howev-" she was cut short however as the door was flung open as Trunks walked into Bulma's lab with Eighteen in his arms.

"Trunks?!" Bulma exclaimed.

Videl was quiet as she glared at the blonde in the man's arms.

"It's fine. It's finally over. Cell and the other androids are gone." Trunks said.

"Does that mean Sixteen is too? "Videl asked, before frowning as she still eyed the blonde.

Trunks bowed his head, but before he could respond the injured blonde spoke.

"...He sacrificed himself to stop Android Thirteen. He saved my life." she admitted.

"Sounds like he missed one Android then when he died." Videl spat as she stormed out of the lab, before slamming the door behind her.

Bulma sighed. "She's headstrong, but she means well."

"No. She's right. Sixteen didn't deserve to die. She has every reason to hate me..." Eighteen said as she looked at the door from which Videl had stormed out of, before she winced.

Trunks who had been quiet took a step forward, before awkwardly resting the blonde on a nearby table. "Mom. I know it's been a long day, but can you help Eighteen? I can tell she went all out back there." he said as he regarded the blonde a moment, before looking at his mother.

Bulma looked over at the battered android, before nodding her head. "Yeah. I guess it's the least I can do. Especially since I asked her to help you in the first place and that's why you're in this condition." she mused as she walked across the room and began gathering some bandages and disinfectant.

"Right well...I'll let you get to it." Trunks said as he reached up and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes as he turned towards the door. He stopped a few feet from the door however as he heard a voice.

"Trunks?" Eighteen mumbled wearily as she tilted her head to look over at him.

The Half-Saiyan grunted. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. "

Trunks turned to stare at her a long moment, before he simply nodded his head. "For once I was glad to be wrong. You should rest though. Mom will take good care of you." he mused as he without another word opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Bulma offered a faint smile as she approached the wounded blonde. "Well I'm glad to see you two are on better terms now. I know he's bad about showing it, but I think he really is trying to give you a chance."

"I've gotta start somewhere..." the blonde mused dryly.

* * *

Trunks (Base Form) : 5,200,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan): 260,000,000

Trunks (Ascended Saiyan): 780,000,000

Ultra 13 (Max) 710,000,000

Android 16 (Max): 320,000,000

Android 18 (Max): 300,000,000

Semi-Perfect Cell (Max): 550,000,000

Super Semi-Perfect Cell (Max): 900,000,000

Videl (Max) 3,500


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Trunks awoke with a start as he felt as a cold sweat formed on his brow. Over the years he'd conditioned himself to be a light sleeper, the constant fear of being attacked by the androids had shaped his entire life. He gritted his teeth as he could very much feel Cell alive and stronger then ever heading in this direction.

'But how is this possible? Dammit I should have been more thorough, but even so how is he so much stronger then before. There's no way he could have absorbed enough humans to obtain this much strength. There's no way unless...' he frowned. 'Unless he was able to salvage something that was left from the other androids in East City. I have to act now before he reaches the city.' he threw his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed a tank-top off the dresser, before flinging the door open only to come face to face with his mother who looked surprised at how fast he was moving.

"Trunks what's wrong?"

"Mom there's no time. Cell is still alive and his heading in this direction. Where is Eighteen at?"

Bulma paled. "Well she's resting in the guest bedroom at the end of the hall, what are you planning on doing?"

Trunks was already starring at the door at the end of the hall. "I'm going to lure Cell away from West City. If I'm not mistaken his driving force at the moment is Eighteen. If I can get her to safety I may have a plan that should keep everyone else safe."

Bulma regarded her son a moment, before pulling him into a quick hug. "Go I believe in you son, promise me that you'll come home!"

Trunks flashed a faint smile. "I promise mom!" he said as he darted down the hallway, before throwing open the bedroom door. As he stared inside he saw the blonde twitch as she stretched and slowly sat up with a slightly irritated look on her face, as well a few stray hairs that hung in front of her eyes. She had a fresh change of clothes on, but she was still wearing his jacket from the night before.

"Can't a girl sleep? One thing that hasn't changed is that I don't DO mornings." she muttered, before she brushed a few hairs out of her eyes. She studied the man's demeanor realizing something was clearly wrong.

If the situation wasn't so dire Trunks would almost find the situation amusing. "There's not much time to explain. Focus your senses. Cell is still alive and is heading this direction."

The blonde shuddered as she felt the creature growing ever closer. "I've felt his power before...but he's become so much stronger now. What do we do?"

Trunks stomped forward and without warning picked her up bridal style earning an indignant look from the android. "What the hell are you doing?!" she sputtered.

"We need to move now. You're still not fully recovered and we can't afford to let him catch us here in the city." he said as he shifted her weight into one of his arms as he flung open one of the large windows, before he burst through the opening, before taking skyward.

The blonde stared at him for a moment in silence as they climbed higher into the sky. "So is the plan to lure him away from the city and fight him? "

Trunks frowned. "I wish it were only that simple. I can't tell if what I'm feeling is Cell's full power at the moment, but he still far exceeds my own strength, even together I don't think we'd stand a chance. He'd just wait for an opportunity to absorb you and I'd likely be powerless to stop him."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "So what's the plan?"

Trunks sucked in a deep breath. "It's a race against time. If we can reach a place called the Kami's Lookout in time...I may have a plan."

"Kami's Lookout?" The Android questioned. "I've never heard of this place. Do you really think something there could make a difference against Cell? "

"It's a possibility and at the moment...it's the only hope we have."

* * *

"What the heck was that all about?" VIdel questioned as she rounded the top of the stairs as she eyed Bulma who stood staring out a window with a thoughtful look on her face.

" Mrs. Briefs?"

Bulma slowly turned to regard the other woman. "Trunks and Eighteen just left. It turns out that Cell is still alive. Trunks seems to have an idea. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

Videl shivered. "That monster is still alive?! I hate those things." she growled as she clenched her fists, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel Videl. The androids have taken something from all of us. But right now we have to count on not only Trunks but Eighteen to stop Cell and end this for good. I know you hate her, but I treated her wounds last night...she pushed herself to the brink to stop the other androids and was nearly killed. She's just recently gained free will something she's not had since she was completely human. I know from what little I've talked to her that she regrets her actions. I know it's hard, but try to give her a chance."

Videl frowned. "So I'm suppose to just forget the fact that she is half the reason why this planet is in ruins? or the fact that my father and mother are gone too?"

"No. I lost my husband and almost all of my friends to those two, but the woman that did that is not the same woman we're dealing with now."

"Well isn't that just convenient. So that excuses everything?"

Bulma's brow narrowed. "Of course not! It doesn't change everything, but there's enough pain and death in the word without you seeking revenge against someone who's trying to redeem herself.

Videl sighed as her shoulders slumped. "I just...I don't know if I can let something like that go. I'm sorry I've been enough trouble I'll find my way out." she mused only to be stopped as Bulma called her name.

"Videl do you even have anywhere to go?"

The blacked haired woman turned to look at the other woman, before slowly shaking her head.

"I...well no."

"Then stay here. You're not a burden and I know Trunks said he'd help you with training when time allows. If Trunks and Eighteen can handle this situation we'll need all the help we can get." Bulma mused.

Videl's eyes widened. "I...thank you so much." she mumbled.

* * *

"He's gaining on us Trunks! At this rate he'll be on us within a couple of minutes" Eighteen said in an alarmed voice.

Trunks let out a breath. "It's alright. We're here." he announced as he ascended higher, before his feet touched down upon the top of Kami's Lookout.

There before him he saw Mister Popo looking terrified and worried. "Sir I know this is sudden, but I need you to prepare the Hyberbolic Time Chamber now! It may be the only hope the Earth has."

The genies eyes widened. "I'm not sure how you know about the chamber, but I can sense a great evil approaching. Very well I shall hurry." he said as he turned and without another word darted towards the Temple.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Eighteen questioned.

"Yes. It's a chamber in which a day in our world passes, while a year passes inside the chamber. It's the only way we can hope to gain enough strength to fight Cell."

"But what's to stop him from following us inside?..."

Trunks slowly set the blonde down upon her feet. "Once we step inside the door will disappear from the outside and can only be opened from inside the chamber. Cell won't have any chance, but to wait."

"I see. That's brilliant, but what if a year doesn't make a difference?"

Trunks frowned. "It has to. It's now or never. But all of that won't matter if we can't get inside. I want you to follow Mister Popo and head into the Temple."

The blonde stared at him a moment. "Wait what are you planning on doing Trunks?"

The half-saiyan offered her a faint smirk. "I'm going to stall as long as I can. It's imperative that you be waiting at the door for me. I'm going to try to find an opening and make a break from the chamber together with you. If for some reason I can't last that long or I can't make it...it'll be up to you."

"I-I can't fight Cell alone, don't start talking like that!" She exclaimed as she stalked forward, before she raised up on her tip toes as she pressed her lips against his cheek earning a gobsmacked look from the half-saiyan.

"W-what was that for?!" he sputtered as he flushed slightly.

The blond smirked at his reaction, before pulling away. "It's for luck, so don't go dying on me. Beyond that...I want to help you stop Cell and ...I-I owe you for this chance you've given me. I swear I won't waste it." she said offering him a lingering smile for but a moment, before she turned and began to bolt towards the Temple.

* * *

Trunks shook his head banishing the myriad of odd thoughts occupying his mind as he began to focus on the task at hand. He clenched his fists as he summoned his full power to bear. Seconds would pass as his Hair would spike and ignite into a golden tint as his body mass began to swell at the same time. He let out a deep breath as he watched a silhouette soar into view.

His eyes narrowed as he studied this new form of Cell. It certainly wasn't Perfect Cell, but it was also quite different from Semi-Perfect Cell. While he couldn't fathom the depths of this new form, he could tell that he was nevertheless outclassed. "I see you've been busy Cell..."

Cell smirked as he landed on the Lookout, before canting his head around. "Indeed I have, quite a splendid place to pick as your grave Trunks and I see my lovely android isn't far. "

"I take it you absorbed parts from the other Androids to gain this new strength of yours?" Trunks questioned.

"Your instincts are correct. It's amazing how much power I was able to obtain from the wreckage of those older models. While I have no doubt that crushing you will prove simple enough, my design still yearns for completion and I am so close to that." he mused as a wicked grin pulled at his features.

Trunks took a deep breath as he shifted into a fighting stance. "Well you'll have to get past me to get to her Cell."

"Hm an easy enough Task. Though I find it amusing that you've become so protective of the woman who has helped make your life a living nightmare. Perhaps though you've fallen for her charms, while I do not possess the means of appreciating such things myself even I can see why those of weak minds could be seduced. I'll tell you what Trunks. I'm feeling sporting. Surrender Eighteen to me...and I'll leave you and this pathetic planet alone."

Trunks eyes widened. "What? You're lying.."

Cell shrugged. "Perhaps not. Tell me what do I have left to achieve here when I'm done with her? This planet has been picked over and is in ruins. There's no one who could even rival my strength. I'm sure I could find much more entertaining things beyond this world. So do we have an understanding?"

Trunks was quiet a moment as he closed his eyes. He knew that his father in the previous timeline had been deceived by Cell, but there were some key differences this time around. What if it was so simple as to just stand aside and let Cell have what he wanted, before moving on ? Those watching from the afterlife would likely never forgive his display of cowardice, but if it saved those left on Earth wouldn't it be worth the sacrifice?

_**A recent memory flashed through his mind.**_

_He remembered tensing as he saw her lips approaching and yet he couldn't bring himself to move as he felt her mouth brushing against his cheek. It didn't last long, but he remembered his heart hammering in his chest as his face betrayed his embarrassment._

_"W-what was that for?!" he'd sputtered in response._

_He'd watched her closely as she untangled herself with a small smirk on her face._

_"It's for luck, so don't go dying on me. Beyond that...I want to help you stop Cell and ...I-I owe you for this chance you've given me. I swear I won't waste it."_

Trunks slowly opened his eyes. "I won't let you have her Cell. I would never forgive myself If I stood aside and did nothing. "

Cell chuckled. "Ah Humans, such strange creatures. You almost seem to have a death wish, well far be it for me to deny you." he said as he unfolded his arms.

Trunks tensed as he prepared himself for Cell's first strike, his eyes widened as he caught a flicker of motion. Out of sheer reflex he crossed his arms and blocked a powerful punch that was aimed for his sternum. He felt his arms ache as he was sent skidding about thirty feet backwards his feet dragging into the tile floors. Before he could prepare to go on the offensive he saw Cell's large form hurtling towards him. He flipped backwards barely dodging a kick that shattered the the spot he'd been standing at a moment ago.

Finally finding a moment he pressed his palms together, before screaming. "Finish Buster!" the golden blast erupted from his hands, before hurtling outwards towards Cell. Surprisingly the android didn't try to dodge, but rather took it head on and let out a chuckle as the blast pushed him only a few inches back, before dispersing.

"Don't you find it amusing how little you can do to me now?"

Trunks gritted his teeth as he dashed forward, before swinging at the Android's face only to catch a Knee to the chin, however only a second would pass, before he felt a sharp crushing pain in his side as Cell slammed the tip of his tail against Trunk's side easily breaking one or two of the man's ribs and causing the Half-Saiyan to be sent flying backwards, before landing with a wince on his feet as he pressed a hand against one of his ribs.

His eyes widened as he began to hear a bell coming from the Temple. 'I suppose that's my cue. But how in the hell am I suppose to slip away?'

A few seconds passed as Cell began to stalk forward. "Is this part of some sort of elaborate plan Trunks? If so I think you should reevaluate your situation. I'm toying with you right now. In a few moments I will show you why fighting me is meaningless."

Trunks grunted. "Well actually Cell...I'm going to borrow a play from your own book."

Cell quirked a brow only to realize too late what the Half-Saiyan had in mind as Trunks raised both hands on either side of his face.

"Solar Flair!" Trunks yelled.

Cell let out a growl. "Curse you boy! You've only delayed the inevitable. You've bought yourself only a few more precious seconds."

Trunks winced as he began to dart towards the temple. 'If I have anything to say about it...it'll be more then just a few seconds.'

He swallowed deeply as he dashed through the hallways as he heard Cell's yells growing closer.

Finally he rounded a corner and saw Eighteen standing there in front of an open doorway with a worried look on her face. Her expression softened a tad as she saw him. Trunks never broke his stride despite the pain he felt in his side. He dashed forward his hand reaching for Eighteen's as he pulled her into the white oblivion with him. He turned to stare, for just a moment only to see Cell now only a few feet away. His heart dropped as he lunged forward as quickly as he could and slammed the door shut. For a second he could hear the door impact something, but he released a deep breath as he heard a clicking sound as well as ticking sound further in the chamber as the room had been sealed shut.

He collapsed to one knee. "Oh Kami that was close." he breathed.

"But we did it..." Eighteen mused next to him as she offered him a rare smile. "Now what?"

Trunks slowly rose to his feet, before brushing his broken ribs with his right hand. "Uh..well we make the most of the time we have in here. We have one year to find a way to beat Cell."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "No pressure at all. Now come on Mr. Super Saiyan, let's do something about those ribs. You won't be able to do anything in that condition."

* * *

*power levels* As always these numbers are only meant for comparison and shouldn't be considered canonical.

Trunks (Base Form) : 5,200,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan): 260,000,000

Trunks (Ascended Saiyan): 780,000,000

Android 18 (Max): 300,000,000

Super Semi-Perfect Cell (Max): 900,000,000

Videl (Max) 3,500


End file.
